


01 后颈【气味？】占有欲

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	01 后颈【气味？】占有欲

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

01 后颈【气味？】占有欲

正在跟掌机奋斗的知念侑李突然觉得肩膀一重，耳朵边多了一团毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“怎么啦凉介？”  
游戏过关很顺利心情也很好的知念问。  
脑袋的主人哼哼两声表示没什么事，手臂环上知念的腰，腿也从两侧夹住知念盘坐的腿，把他整个人从背后包进自己怀里。  
“怎么啦凉酱？”  
看起来心情是真的很好的样子，连“凉酱”这种久违的昵称都冒出来了。  
“呐，知念酱，我之前给你的那瓶香水你干嘛不用嘛……”黏黏糊糊的鼻音，off状态下的山田凉介撒娇火力全开，“呐呐～”  
“你说米色那瓶？不行不行闻起来太甜啦~”  
“那黑色那瓶呐？我还特意买了组合装！”  
知念眼还盯着屏幕歪头蹭了两下恋人的脸以示自己并没有在敷衍他：“哦，‘The 山田凉介’标签太明确了。”  
山田凉介表示宝宝不开心宝宝有小情绪了，他直起身子不满地看着知念头发削得极短的后脑勺，然后低下头凑近露在衣领外那一小截白色的脖颈——  
“不行。”  
知念像是早知道他要做什么，在他凑近之前就开了口阻止。于是山田改嘬为舔，伸出舌头煽情地以半个舌面贴在皮肤游移。知念被他弄得肉眼可见地抖了一下，从山田的角度可以清楚地看到知念瞬间红透的耳垂，惹得他又情不自禁地含上去用舌尖逗弄。  
游戏厮杀的bgm里混进了滋滋的水声，山田早有先见地禁锢住了知念的手臂，鼻子从知念的耳后磨蹭回肩颈，致力于用口水涂满裸露的部分。  
“讨厌。”  
“……哈？”  
“没有我的味道。”  
埋在衣服里闷闷的声音让知念怀疑自己听错了。  
“想把知念全身都染上我的味道。”  
“……都是你的口水了你还在乎香水？”  
“呐，让我咬一口嘛~”  
“都说了不行，后天有杂志要拍。”  
“我保证会小心的，只是咬一口的话明早就会消了吧？”山田腾出一只手拿开知念手里的掌机，解开他领口两颗扣子把衣服扯得更开了些，“咬在绝对不会露出来的地方如何？”  
金牛座执拗起来也让人着实奈何不得，最近几次三番表达了想要留下印记的欲望，可碍于工作关系一直没有得逞，知念又是架得住山田威逼利诱却架不住他一直撒娇的，感受着他喷在颈肩耳后灼热的呼吸，因为后颈被舔了好一会儿而加速的心跳几乎要跳出胸膛。  
“……你，咬下面一点，不许咬疼。”哼哼唧唧跟含在嘴里一样的应允。  
山田凉介得到了恋人的肯定，一面咧着嘴笑着一面用鼻头亲昵地摩挲知念当前坐姿下颈椎脊椎分界那块微微凸起的骨节，然后张开嘴，像享用高级糖果一般吮弄四周白皙的皮肤，沿着颈项肌肉线条来回逡巡。在沙发旁边落地灯的暖黄光线下，知念后颈那块皮肤覆着薄薄一层水光，山田卖力地在其上增加一层又一层的潮湿感，挑挑捡捡，最终选在右肩肩胛骨起始的地方稍稍用力，留下一圈整齐的浅浅的齿痕，咬完又顺着齿痕用舌头安抚地摩挲。  
——大概两个小时就会消失了吧。  
山田有些不满，然而总好过给两人的工作带来麻烦，他用脚勾勾知念的脚，软绵绵地要求。  
“呐，后天，知念要喷我选的香水出门呐~”


End file.
